A housing includes a retaining device which is arranged on a base plate and which comprises clamping studs which are arranged in a circle, which are radially resilient, and which have clamping surfaces facing radially outwards for gripping into a central opening of at least one disc-shaped information carrier, for example a CD.
Such a housing is known from, for example, EP-B 0 114 631. The known housing has a central part, two lid parts hinged thereto, and base plates which can be inserted into the central part and the lid parts and which are constructed as trays in the known example. The trays each have a retaining device projecting from the tray surface with clamping studs which are arranged in a circle, which are radially resilient, and which can enter a central opening of a compact disc to be clamped by the retaining device. In alternative housings of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph without such a central part, a lid part is hinged to a bottom part comprising a tray, which tray is capable of accommodating one or several CDs (P 196 00 874.3).
It occurs frequently that the radially resilient clamping studs of the retaining device are broken in the case of strong impacts, in particular in those embodiments in which little material was used for reasons of economy and which accordingly have comparatively thin clamping studs. A secure retention of the CD, however, is no longer safeguarded the moment one or several such clamping studs have been broken.
The above citations are hereby incorporated in whole by reference.